


I've got my love to keep me warm

by mtothedestiel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The briefest of fluff pieces.  Bucky hates feeling cold.  Steve takes corrective action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got my love to keep me warm

Bucky, after recovering his memories, hates the feeling of being even a little cold, especially at night.  Chilly toes aren’t just annoying, they bring nightmares of cryo, being so cold that Bucky thought he’d never be warm again.  

Steve’s always run a little hot, ever since the serum, so before he and Bucky got back together he kept some light blankets on his bed but not much else.  

Now, Bucky comes home from therapy to find a thick, fluffy comforter folded neatly on the end of their bed.  The hall closet is stacked with extra blankets, flannel and fleece in all colors and patterns, still folded in neat stacks like they’re fresh off the department store shelf.  There’s a soft, crocheted afghan thrown over the back of the couch, its bright, outdated colors a little incongruent with the clean, masculine decor of their apartment, but Bucky drags his fingers across the rough wool with a smile tugging at his lips.  Steve is strewn across the couch cushions, a sleepy grin on his face as he awakens from a catnap to find Bucky home.  He wiggles his toes against the armrest, and Bucky laughs when he sees Steve’s feet are clad in fuzzy patriotic socks.  Steve leans down to rustle through some nearly empty shopping bags before emerging triumphant. 

"I got you a pair too."

 Bucky tumbles gracefully over the back of the couch, pinning Steve to the cushions and pressing a kiss to his lips as he claims his present.  Soon they’re hopelessly tangled on the sofa, Bucky soft and sleepy against Steve’s chest after his session.  Steve just pulls the afghan off the back of the sofa, covering his best friend from his shoulders down to his sock covered toes.  Bucky smiles into the crook of Steve’s neck.  He is good and truly warm.   


End file.
